¿Tanjōbi Kēki?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Jamás imaginó que a Naruto le gustara tanto su pastel de cumpleaños, pero si la "decoración" especial era Sasuke, tenía sentido. [¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Naruto!]


_**Discleimer**_: Una vez más, los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, yo sólo le regalo algo bonito a Naru-chan el día de su cumpleaños n.n. Y que mejor que un arrogante y sexy azabache de apellido Uchiha y de nombre Sasuke XD

.

**¿Tanjō-bi ****Kēki?**

**(¿Pastel de Cumpleaños?)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Kushina leyó con interés la hoja del recetario de repostería que sostenía entre sus manos. Sin poder evitar que sus labios formaran una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Dedicó toda una tarde entera en busca de algo adecuado para la ocasión. Y al parecer, al fin lo había encontrado. Volvió a leer con detenimiento toda la lista de ingredientes del postre. Quería hacer algo delicioso. Ya que no todos los días, tu único hijo cumple sus 16 años. Hoy era 10 de octubre, un día especial. La bermeja se consideraba buena cocinera, pero la repostería no era su fuerte. Siempre lo pasaba de dulce o confundía uno que otro ingrediente. Ante su fracaso, todos los años compraban el pastel en alguna fina repostería (para evitar terminar con dolor de estomago).

Sin embargo, esperaba que este año fuera diferente.

Ella deseaba hacer su propio pastel y nadie la detendría. ¡Un Uzumaki nunca se rinde! O al menos era lo que siempre le decía a Naruto. Su hijo había heredado mucho de ella; la apariencia física parecía una copia de su padre y en el carácter era su viva imagen.

¡Por eso, aún no se quería dar por vencida!

Sus pensamientos de superación personal fueron cortados al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Suspiró levemente, levantándose del cómodo sillón en donde había comenzado su búsqueda. No esperaba a nadie, pero sería una descortesía no ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a una persona _bastante_ conocida para ella, volvió a formar una mueca en su bello rostro. Un poco de ayuda no le caería nada mal.

El recién llegado, al ver la sonrisa de la mujer, sintió un ligero escalofrió atravesarlo.

.

N&S

.

Sasuke no supo en qué momento terminó metido en esa cocina. Definitivamente un golpe bajo para su orgullo Uchiha. Aunque el hecho que la pelirroja casi lo hubiese "obligado", dejaba mucho que desear. Él no sería un mal educado con la señora Namikaze al negarse (y que fuera la madre de Naruto tenía mucho que ver). Debatir con Kushina, era como negarle algo a su propia madre Mikoto.

No obstante, frunció su ceño al ver lo que la bermeja traía entre sus manos.

—Esto es para que no te ensucies la ropa, Sasuke-kun —escuchó la voz animada de la mujer—. En verdad agradezco tu ayuda.

Uchiha iba a negar a ponerse dicha prenda, pero sin notar el momento, Kushina ya lo estaba atando por detrás.

¡Esa mujer era tan impredecible como Naruto!

—Te ves muy lindo, Sasuke-kun —la mujer volvió a sonreír y él sintió su cara arder.

La señora Kushina era igual de manipuladora que su madre.

.

N&S

.

Parándose enfrente de la puerta de su casa, Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones un tanto frustrado. No había sido el mejor día que hubiera preferido. Sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero al parecer todos habían ido a felicitarlo, menos la persona que esperaba.

¡El muy bastardo de Sasuke, no se había aparecido en todo el día!

Cuando sonó el tono de su celular, tuvo la ligera esperanza de que fuera Sasuke. Pero el nombre de su madre apareció en la pantalla. No era que no le alegrara hablar con su pelirroja progenitora, pero en ese momento esperaba al maldito Uchiha.

_"Te tengo una sorpresa, cariño"_

Aquella alegre frase, acompañada con una ligera risita, salió de los labios de su madre. Reconocía que se trataba de algo con relación a su cumpleaños. Buscó entre sus cosas las llaves de la puerta, y como ese no era su mejor día, no las encontró. Colocó una mueca molesta en su rostro, decidiendo entrar por el patio pasar por la parte trasera de la cocina.

Al menos le esperaba la sorpresa de su madre.

.

N&S

.

Sasuke limpió su frente con el dorso de la mano, rió de medio lado al observar el pastel que tenia frente a sus negros ojos. Perfecto.

Un decorado bien elaborado, con elegante presentación. Sabía que el sabor también era exquisito. Él era un perfeccionista, y aunque fuera un "cursi" pastel, no dejaría en duda sus habilidades para hacer perfectamente cualquier cosa. Lo único que tenía que hacer para conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba intacto, sería escabullirse a su propia casa, aprovechando que la señora Kushina salió por las demás compras.

No quería que en cuanto el rubio llegara a su casa lo encontrara en esas _fachas._

Su cara y sus manos estaban sucias de harina. Eso no era todo, vestía ese estúpido delantal que la pelirroja le prestó para que no ensuciara sus prendas. Un estúpido delantal de color azul cielo con grandes letras que decían "Buena Esposa". Se lo sacaría antes de que cualquier persona lo viera. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, lo principal era guardar el fruto de su trabajo en un lugar seguro.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, tomó el platillo entre sus manos. Iba a meterlo en el refrigerador, pero el sonido de la puerta a su espalda lo detuvo. Giró levemente para encontrarse con la Uzumaki, pero los ojos azules que se clavaban en él, no eran precisamente los que esperaba.

Se quedó de piedra.

La mirada de Naruto no parpadeaba. Pensó por un instante, que cuando decidió entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa, el destino, el karma y todas esas cosas raras, querían recompensarlo por su mal día de cumpleaños. Nunca imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena. Casi parecía que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

Frente a él, el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke; aquel tipo egocéntrico, bastardo, engreído, malhumorado y… con muchos más ¿atributos? Sostenía un pastel para él, el revoltoso y despistado Namikaze Naruto. Acompañado con un lindo delantal para a completar el cuadro.

Las pobres mejillas de Sasuke se mantenían entintadas con rubor. No sabía si era por la vergüenza, por el enojo o por amabas. Le hacía lucir bastante _lindo_ (palabra sólo pronunciada por su mente, si salía de sus labios, no quería ni pensar lo que le haría el moreno) a la vista azulina del menor. El pobre pastel, quedaba en segundo lugar al tener a Sasuke de esa manera.

Cuando Naruto dio el primer paso para acercarse a él, éste dio uno hacia atrás, provocando que se lamentara de hacerlo al instante. Su pie había ido a parar en un poco de _chantillí,_ provocando que de un resbalón se fuera hacia atrás. Naruto estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos habían caído al suelo.

Resultado: todo el pastel terminó sobre el cuerpo de Uchiha.

Naruto no evitó soltar una carcajada. No obstante, al ser consciente del semblante molesto del azabache, decidió reprimir su impulso de volver a carcajearse. Se le ocurrió una mejor idea. No quería desaprovechar su regalo.

Se acercó más a él. Aún con la fulminante mirada que le enviaba Sasuke, no sirvió para que se detuviera. Al contario, a Naruto le gustaban los retos. Hincó una de sus rodillas, para estar a su altura y lamer su mejilla.

—Esta delicioso-ttebayo —le susurro al oído, acompañándolo con una fascinante sonrisa que desconcertó al mayor, provocando que el rubio aprovechara el momento. Dejó de lamer su majilla para ir por sus labios, en donde también había rastros de la dulce crema.

Instintivamente, Sasuke pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio. ¡Por Kami! Los besos de Naruto siempre lo dejaban idiota. Porque en su sano juicio (según él), nunca haría algo como eso. Le importaba muy poco, en su interior le encantaban esos labios.

Después de todo, sería raro que te gustaran otros labios que no fueran los de tu novio. ¿No?

Un leve "cof, cof", fue suficiente para que ambos se separaran.

Kushina estaba parada frente a ellos, con las bolsas del mercado en sus manos y con el ceño levemente fruncido por el desastre de su preciosa cocina. Aunque era más el enojo por su pobre pastel.

Naruto se levantó rápido, jalando a Sasuke consigo. Uchiha quedó de pie, observando como el rubio se acercaba a su madre para abrazarla.

— ¡Gracias, mamá, el pastel esta delicioso! —agradeció, dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que todo el enojo por su trabajo inútil se fuera en un segundo.

Jamás esperó que a Naruto le gustara tanto. Aunque tenía que admitir que si la "decoración especial" era Sasuke, todo cambiaba. Junto al hijo menor de su amiga Mikoto, su querubín parecía feliz.

—De nada, cariño. Aunque al parecer, solo tú lo probaste —rió ligeramente.

Sasuke volvió a poner esa cara roja. Naruto aumentó su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no le prestas algo de ropa a Sasuke-kun para que se cambie?

Sugirió con un suspiro, colocando las bolsas del mercado en la barra.

— ¡Esa es una buena idea, mamá! —asintió el menor. Corrió junto al azabache para jalarle la mano. Éste no reaccionó por estar aún en shock. Su _suegra _los había encontrado en esas vergonzosas condiciones. Sólo fue consciente de la realidad, cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Naruto.

—Vamos para que te cambies, teme. Además…—rió de manera provocativa—. Yo sé como quitarte toda esa crema de pastel que falta-ttebayo.

Naruto se cobraría su regalo.

Sasuke no se resistió. Como lo pensaba, también las sonrisas del rubio lo _volvían idiota_. No se negó a la idea. Rió de medio lado, quería ver que tan ingenioso podía ser su dobe. Tratarían de no hacer tanto ruido para no asustar a Kushina que seguía en la cocina recogiendo el desastre. No querían bajarla de su nube al saber que su hijito ya no era un dulce niño que creía en Santa Claus en navidad. Y al contrario, era ya un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Después de todo, hoy cumplía 16 años.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Después de pensar que no me daría tiempo de hacer algo para Naru-chan por su día, pues al final y gracias a un día de lluvia que no me dejo salir XD, pues resulto este pequeño one-shot n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, porque es para celebrar un día especial!**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Narutí**__**n!**_

_**(Como dije antes, quien fuera ellos para cumplir 16 todos los años ¬¬)**_

_**Bueno, me voy, pero antes…**_

_**Que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
